PG012: The Magma Stone
is the 12th episode of Pokémon Generations. Synopsis The remnants of Team Galactic have awakened Heatran deep within Stark Mountain. Who can stop their burning ambitions from erupting into catastrophe? Episode Plot At Stark Mountain, two grunts accompany a scientist, who calls out Heatran, wanting it to bring demise to this world. The grunts retreat, as stones fall down, nearly crushing the scientist. The scientist and the grunts retreat, as Heatran emerges. A guy with a Claydol comes, who is furious to encounter Team Galactic forces *again*. Heatran conjures fire on the scene. Claydol tries to strike Heatran with Ice Beam, who retaliates and blows Claydol away with Flamethrower. The guy is frustrated, while the scientist promises he will make sure the guy does not interfere again. Heatran prepares to attack, but Looker's Croagunk arrives and punches Heatran away. Croagunk leaps away and punches the two grunts, as its trainer, Looker, faces the scientist. Looker praises Croagunk, stating the scientist's time is over. The scientist frowns, seeing the International Police has arrived. The guy asks Looker to assist him in stopping Heatran. The scientist claims Heatran cannot be stopped, as it will scorch the entire Sinnoh region. Looker simply knocks the scientist unconscious, wanting him to be silent. Croagunk throws Mud Bomb at Heatran, while Claydol strikes Heatran with Ice Beam again. Heatran uses Protect to shield itself and fires Flamethrower, but misses Claydol. The guy asks of Looker they should do something about Looker. Looker simply asks what does the guy think they would do, making the guy think Looker is just useless. As Heatran descends down, the guy and Looker see a pile of rocks behind Heatran, with one being dropped. The guy runs and leaps on the stones Claydol moves the towards him with Psychic. Heatran looks at the guy, but is being attacked by Croagunk. The guy grabs the rock, but Heatran prepares for an attack. Just as the guy places the rock on its place, a bright light shines and Heatran disappears. The guy is exhausted, but thanks his Claydol for assistance. Looker praises the guy, who claims he is amazing. However, they notice the two grunts drag the scientist away. Later, the guy washes his face in the river. He introduces himself as Buck to Looker, wanting to become the greatest trainer, and to defeat people like Team Galactic. Looker thanks Buck, for they will be able to capture Team Galactic forces much easier. Buck states if Looker is in trouble, Buck will come to save him. Looker laughs, claiming he wouldn't lose to a guy like Buck, who states they could have a battle to prove that. Gallery The scientist laughes PG012 2.png Heatran appears PG012 3.png Croagunk approaches Heatran PG012 4.png Looker knocks out the scientist PG012 5.png Buck is frustated by Looker PG012 6.png Buck going for the rock with the help of Claydol PG012 7.png Buck puts the rock back PG012 8.png Heatran disappears PG012 9.png Looker praises Buck PG012 10.png Looker and Buck having a chat }} Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka